Lesser of Two Evils
by sheepsteeler316
Summary: A saiyan girl was sent to earth, and was taken in by Mercenary Tao, not Gohan. Will she became a hero, or will she become a scourage to the planet?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Mercenary Tao was sitting in a hotel room in the middle of a desert reading over a series of contracts he'd received that night.

"Hmm… That one sounds interesting." He said as he found one that sent him after a high-ranking military officer.

Mercenary Tao was an assassin, a very good one, in fact he was considered the best in the world by some. He wasn't, however, very intimidating on first sight. He was of average height and build, with a large nose, small beady eyes, and black hair in a braid. He wore a long pink coat, outlined in red, with long black sleeves, black pants, and black shoes.

"Where is that room service?" He wondered as his stomach growled. "I ordered it around an hour ago, if it's not up here in ten minutes I-"

He was cut off as he heard a roar from outside, and a tremor went through the ground.

"What in the blazes was that?" He wondered as he opened the window and looked outside. What he saw caused him to gape in astonishment.

Outside there was a giant ape, wreaking havoc throughout the town. The thing was roaring with fury as it smashed buildings and people into the ground, completely destroying them.

Tao had never seen anything like it before. He'd traveled through most of the world throughout his long life, but he'd never seen anything like that.

Once he got over his initial astonishment, he sat back down and went back to his contracts. _Serves them right for being late with my room service._

After a few minutes, he looked up and the beast was right in front of his window. He met the things enormous red eyes calmly, and stared at them for a moment. Then the monster punched the hotel, demolishing it.

Tao was saved by leaping out of his window when he saw the monster raise it's arm for the punch. The other people inside the hotel weren't so lucky.

Tao glared at the monster. "You destroyed my reports. For that you have to die." "Dodon Ray!"

He shouted as he raised his finger above his head, then brought it down aiming at the spot where the beast's massive heart should be. A yellow energy ray flew out of his finger and slammed into the beasts chest.

Tao mouth dropped, when the beam simply left a burn mark, rather than going clean through the way he'd intended it to.

The beast roared in pain attempted to smash it's fists down on Tao's head. Tao dodged rather easily. The beast was strong, there was no denying that, but it was slow. Tao could easily evade it's attacks until it got tired and left an opening.

That's precisely what the assassin did. The beast chased him around town, attempting to smash him to pieces, while Tao dodged every blow. It was so slow Tao even had time to watch as the villagers ran around, wildly attempting to escape the monsters rampage.

He chuckled as he watched the villagers run. It was amusing to see them terrified, and dying, especially dying. Tao enjoyed killing, and causing others pain. That was one reason for his success as an assassin.

Eventually, the beast either wiped out all the villagers, or they escaped into hiding, as it was now just Tao and the beast. Tao was bored dodging, so he decided to put an end to it.

He raised up his finger, just as he'd done at the start of the fight, but this time a yellow orb appeared above his fingertip.

"Dodon Ray!" He yelled as he took aim at the creature and fired a much bigger yellow bean at it.

It never struck it's target, however. Something had happened to the creature while Tao was charging up his energy beam. The creature had stopped, and stood there for a moment, then began to change. Not into something bigger and more horrifying, but it had begun to shrink. As it shrunk it's hair had retracted, and it's muzzle was shrinking to form a mouth.

When Tao fired his beam it was aimed at the creature's chest, but it passed through thin air as the monster changed. Tao watched with narrowed eyes as the thing finished transforming, then he went to go see what it was.

When he reached the spot where the giant ape had once stood he was amazed to see a naked little girl laying unconscious in the middle of the rubble.

He would've dismissed the girl and continued searching if he hadn't seen her tail. The girl had a brown monkey tail. He lifted her up and stared at her curiously.

"What should I do with you girl?" He wondered aloud.

The girl was small as all toddlers were, but she had a full head of hair. Tao didn't know much about kids, but he was fairly sure they didn't have hair when they were born. Her hair was black, wild, and spiky.

"I'm not going to kill you." He decided. "That would be a waste. No, I'm going to take you to my idiot brother, and take you in as my pupil." He smiled. "Then one day we will show my brother that I am superior to him in every way. Even in my teaching."

He tucked the little girl under his arm, took a column that was still standing, hurled it in the direction of his brother's home, and school, then jumped onto the column, allowing it to carry him to his destination.

He arrived at his brother's school, after an hour of flying on the column, and walked inside, going straight to his brother's rooms. He opened the doors without a knock. Tao's brother, Shen, turned around.

"Tao, you're back." Said Shen as he walked towards Tao. "I wasn't expecting to see you for a while."

The Crane Master Shen had a face much like Tao's own, except it was older, far older. Shen had wings of white hair, a thin white mustache, and he wore a pair of black sunglasses despite being inside. He wore a green robe outlined in red, with long yellow sleeves, with the crane kanji in the center, white cuffs, a pair of purple pants, black shoes, and he wore a hat that had a crane on the top.

"Why did you return? I don't think even you could have cleared all of those contracts that fast." "I found something far more interesting." Replied Tao as he held up the girl.

Shen looked at the girl incredulously. "Have you taken up babysitting brother?"

Tao glared at him. "No, I found a giant ape destroying the town I was in. I guess it would be around dawn when I was about to kill it, it transformed into the girl you see before you."

Shen looked at the child with new interest. "And you didn't kill her?"

Tao shook his head. "I thought I could train her personally until she can control it. She could be a very valuable asset if we can learn to control her in her giant ape form."

Shen nodded thoughtfully. "Agreed, good work Tao. You may train her personally. She'll be housed here of course, and can work with the other trainees when you're not available." Tao nodded his assent.

"And what are we to call her?" asked Shen as Tao was leaving.

Tao turned back and looked at the girl thoughtfully for a moment. "We'll call her Riki." He replied.

Riki turned out to be wild and nearly uncontrollable. They eventually were able to beat that uncontrollable nature out of her. She always had a rebellious streak, unless it was training.

Shen and Tao took her in because they saw the potential of her ape form. What they had failed to see was her potential with no transformation.

They quickly learned of her potential when she beat some of Shen's student's in a sparring match. She didn't do it out of skill, she simply punched them and they went flying. So they started training her at three years old.

They were harsh with her, especially Tao. They trained her until she had to be picked up and carried to her bed. That was partly her own fault however, because when they didn't train that hard she'd do it on her own, and injure whatever unfortunate trainee happened to be her punching bag at the time.

They learned she had a natural talent at martial arts very quickly, they learned she killed with extreme ease almost equally as quickly. They were encouraged to kill those that showed weakness at the Crane School, to push them on their paths to becoming killers.

She made her first kill on a fellow trainee who was angry at her for beating on him a few days earlier. Tao and Shen had arrived to late to save the trainee, but they'd seen the corpse, and heard that she'd killed him without hesitation.

She only had one rival in the entire school. This rival was none other than Shen's pupil, Tien Shinhan. They hated each other. Every time they were in a room together they ended up fighting. Shen was forced to constantly separate them after one occasion that saw them both in the infirmary for weeks.

Tao had been gone for three years clearing some built up contracts, when he returned Riki was ten years old. He approached his brother to claim her as his personal trainee, as he'd always intended to do.

"Hello brother." Said Tao as he entered his brother's rooms. "I've come to claim the girl."

Shen looked at him curiously. "The girls been acting strange lately."

"How so?" Asked Tao curiously.

"She hasn't been killing her opponents unless they come close to killing her." Shen replied, sounding dissatisfied. "Which, because of her talent, means unless they are amazingly skilled and have a weapon." 

Tao frowned, that was odd. Usually she killed without remorse. Occasionally they sent students on the easier contracts for training, and she always delivered the best of results. The only one that ever bested her was Tien, and that was rare.

"Where is she?" He asked. "I'll speak to her, and get to the bottom of this nonsense."

"She'll be in the training room." Replied Shen. "She never leaves it except to eat or sleep. Kami knows she eats enough for twenty or thirty other pupils on average."

Tao left, followed by his brother, and headed for the training room. They got to the door and were forced to dodge, as a trainee was sent flying through the door and the wall behind them.

They looked inside, and saw Riki standing there looking bored.

"Anyone else?" She said, looking around the room.

She had changed a lot from the little girl Tao had found in the ruins of a town nine years ago.

She was still young, and hadn't finished growing yet, but she wasn't tall. She was around average height, with a slender build. She had a light skin tone, with black eyes, and thin eyebrows. She was wearing a green gi with a yellow undershirt, a red sash and sweat bands, and black shoes, with red socks.

She always had a somewhat feral, maybe even insane air about her when she was killing. Every other time though, she simply looked confident. She had a confident, even arrogant air.

She noticed Tao standing at the doorway and turned to him.

"Will you fight me?" She asked, smirking at him.

"No, I came to ask you a question."

She raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"I heard that you have been refusing to kill unless your life is seriously threatened, why?"

She cocked her head, still smirking.

"Killing them would be a waste."

"What?!" Exclaimed Tao.

"I said killing them would be a waste." She replied. "Killing you, would not."

Tao actually laughed at this statement. "I think you're just being soft. And you couldn't kill me even if you tried, girl."

Shen was frowning worriedly. He had no clue how strong she actually was. He had made an error in not keeping up with her training. 

"I don't kill them, because they can train and get stronger. Then come back to challenge me later. You won't train to get stronger. You'll throw a temper tantrum because you're being beaten. I have no more use for you anymore, so you're going to fight me, and you're going to die." She said.

Tao laughed. "I'll fight you. But I will be fighting to kill, and you will be the one to die, _girl_."

She smirked, and motioned for him to attack.

Tao rushed at her and tried to punch her in the face. She leaned her head to the side, dodging the punch.

"Oh, so you can dodge now." He taunted. "Lets see if you can keep it up."

He started to throw punches and kicks so fast the other students couldn't follow them. Riki was dodged every one without even trying. Tao tried a sweep kick, but Riki jumped over it and kicked him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That's the best you can do?" She asked mockingly. "I'm wasting my time. I think I'll just kill you quickly and get it over with." She said as she started to walk towards him.

Tao sat up bolt right aiming a finger at her. "Dodon Ray!" A beam shot out of his finger, heading for her right eye. Riki smirked and swatted the beam to the side, where it flew out the window.

"You do realize Tien throws stronger hits than you right?" She asked as she continued to walk towards him.

Tao stood and rushed at her. His punch went through an afterimage. Then her knee slammed into his face. Then she slammed a barrage of punches into his gut, ending with a kick to the face, which sent him flying backwards through another wall.

Tao lay there unable to move. He could barely even breathe. He watched as she stalked towards him, that monkey tail of hers lashing in a somehow satisfactory manner as she stopped standing over him.

"The great Mercenary Tao." She said mockingly. "Brought down by a child. How will that look when it gets out I wonder. To think that I used to be afraid of you makes me sick."

Tao looked at her in fear as she grasped his throat.

"I've been wanting to kill you for a long time." She said smiling at the fearful expression on his face. "Be glad I'm grateful enough to make it quick."

She then ripped out his throat. Blood went everywhere. It quickly pooled on the ground under Tao's body, Riki stood there enjoying the feeling of warm blood on her hands, and soaking into her shoes. That was something she enjoyed. The feeling of blood, it didn't matter whether it was hers or someone else's, she simply loved the feeling.

The Crane Hermit was staring in shock at Tao's body. After several minutes he spun on his heel, and stormed off.

Riki stood there for a while simply basking in the feeling of being free of Tao. He'd beaten her nearly everyday he'd been there, had kept her sleep deprived, had nearly killed her everyday whether she told him she couldn't go on or not. Now he was dead.

She didn't realize her shoulders were shaking slightly, or that tears had built up in her eyes, but the people still in the room did.

"She finally realized what she's done." Said one. "Hopefully she'll go die somewhere and leave us in peace." Said another. Then they stopped, staring at her in amazement.

She was laughing. She'd thrown back her head and started to laugh. It wasn't a laugh of mirth, or anger, or realization. It was the laugh of someone that had lost their mind, the laugh of someone that was insane, the laugh of a maniac.

Riki couldn't stop laughing, anymore than she could stop the tears that accompanied it, anymore than she could stop the elated feeling that she felt, anymore than she could stop another feeling that she had.

The feeling that this had been the start of something amazing.

So she laughed, an insane laugh, not knowing, or caring about the repercussions of what she had done. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Riki was walking down the hallway to Shen's office a few days after killing Mercenary Tao. After that day all the students had been avoiding her and she hadn't been able to find a training partner, until yesterday.

He'd been a newbie and he was such a pitiful fighter that she'd nearly killed him on accident, but he had told her something interesting. He'd said something about a turtle school, and how it rivaled Shen's Crane school in power. She'd questioned him some more and he'd told her that it had only two students, and they were two of the greatest fighters in the world. Now she was going to ask Shen about the Turtle School.

 _He should know something about them, he would be the kind of guy to keep track of his rivals. If he doesn't I guess I'll just kill him and find them on my own._ She opened the door without knocking and saw Tien standing in front of Shen with an angry expression on his face.

"You must avenge Tao's-" Shen cut off when he noticed her standing in the doorway. Riki smirked as she walked up to him. _He must be getting three-eyes to try to kill me for Tao. I wonder how strong he'll be after he trains. I can't wait to see if he'll actually be able to succeed._

"You should know people don't need an excuse to fight me. I love strong fighters." She glanced at Tien. "And weak ones are okay too."

Tien's face reddened and he opened his mouth for a retort but was cut off.

"What do you want, girl?" Demanded Shen. "You should know better than to come in here without knocking."

"I wanted to ask you about the turtle school." Riki replied. "I heard their really strong, and they rival Mercenary Tao."

Shen glared at her for a moment before answering. "The turtle students are soft hearted weaklings, but they are powerful." Then a grin broke out on his face. "Why don't you go hunt them down for me it'll make for excellent training."

Riki observed his hopeful expression for a moment, then broke out in a grin of her own. _He's hoping I'll be killed attempting to fight these guys. That must mean their really strong. This is so exciting!_

"Where are they at?" She asked excitedly. Shen's grin took on a more sinister look as he went to his desk and pulled a stack of paper from a cabinet.

"These reports say the Ox-King is in his kingdom here." Said Shen pointing to a spot on a map. "Gohan is somewhere in that kingdom. I don't know where, but the Ox-King can probably tell you where he is." Riki nodded, fixing the locations in her head.

"Roshi is on an island in this area." He said marking a massive area of ocean that had several islands. "He is by far the strongest, being in a different league than the other two. You will have trouble with him, but if you could kill Tao you should be able to defeat him. Now go, kill these turtle fools."

Riki smiled. _These guys are going to be really strong. This is so exciting, I'm going to have so much fun fighting them. I wonder if they have any trainees. If they do I may let them live, it would be a waste to kill them before they can fight me at their best. I'm about to get to fight some of the strongest on the planet. This'll be amazing._

Still smiling Riki went to her room to gather some supplies for the trip. While she was walking out of the school she was stopped by five of Shen's students.

"Get out of my way before I decide to kill you." She said nonchalantly.

They simply stood there glaring at her.

"If you guys have a problem with me speak up. I'm leaving so if you don't speak up now you'll never get the chance." She said, confused. _What did I do to them? I don't think I've ever met these guys before. Must've been some of the idiots I beat up on while I was training._

"You killed Mercenary Tao." Said one on her left. "And we're here to make you pay for it." Said the one in front of her.

"You guys are mad about that? I was doing you a favor. It's not like he needed to live anyway." She thought about Tao's treatment of her, and got instantly angry. "Now you guy's made me mad, and killing is a good stress reliever, so you guys are next."

They looked terrified. She smiled, feeling glee at their terrified expressions. Then she jumped backwards and slammed her elbow into ones throat, crushing it. Her smile widened as she felt his throat give way beneath her elbow.

She hit the ground and immediately jumped over a kick, then landed a roundhouse kick that took her opponents head off.

Her grin turned maniacal as she blocked a punch then punched clean through another's chest. She jumped up and aimed one finger at another's eye. "Dodon Ray!" Her beam tore clean through his eye and came out the back of his head.

She turned to the last one. He was backed up against the wall looking blue in the face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she walked toward him. "This shouldn't hurt to bad."

"Please do-" He cut off as she rammed her had into his chest, then tore his heart out. He fell forward, falling on top of her, the hole in his chest leaking blood all over her.

She smiled as she looked around the room, surveying her handiwork. She'd love to see all the weaklings in the world like this. All the non-fighters lying dead in piles by the hundreds, with only the warriors, the ones that could give her a challenge and would challenge her without her having to chase them down, left alive. And her standing in the middle of those mounds, soaked in the blood of all the people on this planet that weren't warriors.

Riki's maniacal grin widened at this thought. Killing people that weren't fighters was always fun, and the bloodier the better.

She tossed the body to the side, then took a moment to glance at the blood that had leaked onto her. It soaked the entire right side of her body, some of the left side, and her hands and feet.

She decided to leave the blood the way it was. She loved the feeling of blood anyway.

She ran out of the school, and down toward the spot Shen had indicated on that map, at a pace even vehicles could not keep. She wanted to get to the strong opponents quickly.

She ran until it was dark every day for several days. Ate a raw dinosaur, and occasionally the bones. Awoke at the crack of dawn and ran again.

Her second week out while she was eating in a dessert near Fire Mountain she heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She whirled around, and saw a man standing behind her. He was tall with short black hair, and light colored skin. He was wearing a white Karate gi with the sleeves torn off, the pants were worn at the ankles. He was wearing a red bandanna tied around his forehead, and he had red gloves, with bare feet. He also had a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. He was very muscular, and had the air of a fighter about him. This got Riki excited.

She stood and walked toward him. "You're a really strong fighter, right?" He nodded uncertainly.

Riki smiled in excitement. "I'm heading to Fire Mountain so I can fight and maybe kill the Turtle School students. And I'm bored, so fight me."

The man stared at her curiously for a moment before answering.

"I don't want to fight you little one, and I don't believe you can kill the ones you intend to find. But all the same, I cannot allow you to run around killing good people. If I defeat you, will you stop on your quest to kill these men?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just fight me."Replied Riki, smiling at the prospect of a good fight. _As long as I don't kill them I'm still free to fight them without breaking my promise._

The man tossed his bag to the ground and took a fighting stance. Riki slid into her own stance.

The two stared at each other for a moment, trying to find an open spot to attack.

 _Screw it. If he won't attack then I will._ She leapt at him with her fist drawn back. He landed a roundhouse kick that knocked her to the side. She landed and turned just in time to take a flurry of punches and kicks head on. The man finished with punch to the jaw that sent her crashing through a boulder.

Riki pushed herself up, grinning like maniac. She was bleeding from several small cuts on her arms and a larger cut that was dripping blood into her eye. She looking into the man's eyes and her smile widened. His eyes narrowed in concern. Riki looked like a maniac smiling with blood dripping into her eyes and along her arms.

"Lets kick things up a notch." She said as she lowered herself into a stance.

She rushed again, but this time she performed a sliding kick that knocked his feet out from under him. She then jumped, landing a knee to his chest that sent him skyward.

Riki kicked off the ground following close behind. When she got close enough she unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that kept him skyward, even though, unlike her, he couldn't fly. She finished with a kick to his chin that sent him toward the ground, before he landed she flew under him and elbowed him upwards. Then she appeared above him and landed a flurry of punches kicks as he was falling. She finished with a double footed kick to his gut that sent him into the sand.

She landed lightly, then turned toward him and started to walk, with an arrogant stride, in his direction. He was kneeling on the ground catching his breath. Riki smirked.

"Time to finish this." She said as she started to run towards him. Once she was in range she jumped into the air intending to come down with her knee to crush throat, or maybe his skull. Her knee never connected.

When she was almost there he lifted his head and shouted something. Riki thought it was Shory something, but couldn't be sure. Then she felt pain burst out on her left cheek.

Riki cried out as she was thrown up and backwards. The man had leapt into the air, and landed an uppercut on her left cheek.

When she was about to hit the ground he knocked her in another direction, then landed a number of blows she couldn't count, then knocked her through some more rocks.

Riki lay there in the rubble of several broken rocks, clutching her cheek, feeling blood running through her fingers. She'd been hit several times before, in fact, Tao had beaten her nearly every day since she started training. But she'd never felt that much pain from one blow before.

As she lay there fighting unconsciousness she felt something lift her up by the front of her shirt. She opened her eyes, and saw, through the comforting blackness of unconsciousness, that her opponent was holding her up.

"I've defeated you. Now you must give up your quest to kill these men, as we agreed."

"Not quite." Riki croaked out.

His eyes narrowed with confusion, but he didn't get time to say anything, as Riki aimed her finger at his heart.

"Dodon Ray!" His look of confusion changed to one of surprise as her yellow energy beam pierced his heart.

He dropped her and fell backwards. Riki smirked in satisfaction as she landed, knowing she'd just won the battle. She lay there for a few moments waiting for the blackness at the edge of her vision to fade, then she stood and walked over to the man she'd just killed.

He was laying there staring at the sky, he hadn't died quiet yet, but he was extremely close. She knelt next to him, and stared into his eyes.

"That was an amazing battle. I wish you didn't have to die so we could do this again some time." Said Riki.

The man chuckled. "I never expected to die after being bested by a child." He turned his head to face Riki. "You have earned my respect..."

"Riki." She supplied.

"Riki, you have earned my respect. I'll be training in the next life, so that when you inevitably join me there, we can have another battle. And next time I'll win."

"What's your name?" Asked Riki.

"Ryu."

"Well Ryu, I'll be looking forward to it. I'll be way stronger by then, so you'd better prepare yourself." She said, smirking.

Ryu nodded. "I'd expect no less, goodbye Riki." Then he closed his eyes for the last time, and died.

Riki stared at his body for a moment before shrugging. "He was a pretty cool guy, oh well. To bad he had to die." Then she grinned. "He'd better actually train, and be waiting for me, when I die so I can challenge him again."

Before she left, she removed his red bandanna, and went to place it in her bag. She'd started keeping things from the strong fighters she killed. She only had the 'Kill You' kanji from the front of Tao's robe for now, but she intended to add to her collection. But she hesitated before putting Ryu's bandanna in the bag. Then she tied it around her head.

After she tied it around her head she collapsed, and went to sleep, to tired to care about food. She dreamed dreams about meeting Ryu later, and having a battle to shake the heavens.

Riki awoke the next day, and continued on her way to Fire Mountain.

When she was, according to her map, around three-quarters of the way through the dessert she was stopped.

A tall man with long hair, dressed in a green, orange, and red kung-fu uniform, with blue boots, and a curved sword, drove a car right in front of her, forcing her to stop. Riki sighed in annoyance. _How many weak people are going to stop me. I wish there were more like Ryu that would actually stand a chance in a fight rather than all these weaklings that want my stuff._

"Give me all your valuables and I'll let you live." He said as he hopped out of the car.

Riki smirked at the weakling. "Get out of my way and I'll let you live."

He frowned at her. "Seems like we have a problem. I don't like killing children, but I will if you don't give me your stuff."

Riki doubled over laughing, causing the bandit to step back looking confused.

"You, kill me?" Choked out Riki, between gales of laughter. She was eventually able to get herself under control, but she couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face.

"Look, you can't touch me in a fight, so it would be best if you got out of my way. I don't really feel like killing you so hurry up and go."

"Fine, remember I didn't want to do this, kid." He said as he drew his sword. Then he leapt at her.

She held up one hand and caught his blade. He looked shocked that such a small girl could react like that. His amazement turned to panic when he attempted to pull his sword out, but it wouldn't budge.

Riki looked at him with interest. _I'm actually having to remotely try to keep this blade in my hand. I think I should let him live, so he can challenge me later since he's obviously a fighter._

She slammed her other hand into the blade snapping it in two, then slammed the flat of the blade across his fae, knocking him to the side.

"Lord Yamcha!" Came a voice so high pitched it hurt Riki's ears.

Then a little blue cat thing came out of the car, and rushed over to the bandit. Riki caught it about halfway there.

"No, don't hurt him!" Called the bandit, sounding desperate.

Riki turned and saw the desperate look on his face, then she grinned. She clenched her fist over the cat's throat and felt it crush in her fist.

Her grin took on a maniacal look when she saw the pain etched on the bandits face.

"Puar!" He shouted. Then he stood and glared at her.

He yelled as he rushed her. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Riki jumped over a kick, then dodged a barrage of punches with small movements of her head and body. Eventually she got bored and kicked him backwards.

He landed on the ground groaning in pain from that single kick. Riki looked down at him, smiling. "I won't kill you, so get stronger and challenge me later."

Then she picked up her bag and continues onward leaving an dessert bandit, and his dead best friend.

After a few more hours of running, Riki arrived at the base of Fire Mountain. It was, quite literally, a mountain covered in fire, with the outline of a castle visible through the flames.

She looked around for a little while, trying to spot the Ox-King, then shrugged. _I hope he's not deaf._

"OX-KING, GET OVER HERE I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She waited for a few moments, then heard a lumbering noise behind her. She turned, and saw the Ox-King lumbering toward her.

He was not what she had expected. He had tanned skin and a wild brown beard. He was wearing purple armor, with a blue blanket tied around his waist by a white belt. He had brown boots, and purple bracers outlined in gold around his arms. He had a red cape, and a gold helmet on his head the sported two ox horns, and a feather. He also had a war ax in his right hand.

"Hello little girl. Who are you?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"My names Riki and I'm here to ask where Gohan lives." She replied.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm going on a journey to fight Turtle School students and I've heard he's one of them."

The Ox-King nodded thoughtfully. "Well Gohan would certainly enjoy the company of a spirited youngster such as yourself. Come with me and I'll show you where he's at."

"There's no need for that." Said Riki as she pulled her map out of her bag. "Just circle the area on the map, and I'll find it on my own." The Ox-King nodded, and circled an area on the map.

"Alright." Said Riki as she started to stretch. "Let's get down to business."

Ox-King looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Riki rolled her eyes at the man's stupidity. "Didn't I say I was fighting Turtle School students? You are a turtle school student, so I'm going to fight you."

"But I really don't want to fight you, you're just a girl." He protested.

Riki sighed. "Look, if it helps ease your conscience I killed Mercenary Tao. Can we fight now?"

"There's no way a little girl like you killed Tao!" He exclaimed.

Riki gritted her teeth. _Why won't he just fight me. Is there anything I can say to get him to fight? I'd prefer not to have to get in a cheap shot to initiate the fight._

Then she noticed the little girl standing behind Ox-Kings leg. Riki smirked.

"What are you-" The Ox-King started to ask.

"Dodon Ray!" Shouted Riki, aiming for the girl.

Ox-King swung his ax and blocked the beam before it could hit the little girl.

"You could've hit Chi-Chi!" He roared.

Riki smirked, she'd finally hit a nerve.

"You're point?" She asked. "If you won't fight me I'll just beat on her."

The Ox-King glared at her for a moment before motioning the little girl to hide behind some rocks.

"I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice. Now I wish I'd never told you where Gohan is."

"How about we make a deal." Said Riki. "If you win, I won't go to fight Gohan. But if I win I get to do as I please."

Ox-King nodded. "Fine, lets get this over with."

Riki smirked and slid into a stance. _He's massive so he probably hits like a truck, but his movements will be ridiculously slow. This should be easy._

"You'd better be really strong if you want to get a hit in on me, as slow as you're going be." She said in a cocky tone.

"Well, I've been to busy raising my daughter, and running my kingdom to do any serious training." He replied. "Now let's start."

The Ox-King rushed her and swung his ax. She dodged, leaping over the ax. _He's so slow! That bandit I met in the dessert was faster than this._

She continued to dodge for several minutes until the Ox-King fell back, panting with exertion.

Riki smirked. "Now it's my turn."

The Ox-King didn't even have time to get up a defense before she was on him.

She punched him several times in the jaw, then kicked him into the air, appeared above him, and kicked him toward the ground. Just before he landed Riki launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, that ended with a kick that sent him into the ground.

After a moment he stood up, and looked at her in amazement. Riki smirked and gestured for him to come at her. He roared and swung his ax as hard as he could, intent on taking her head off. This proved to be a fatal error.

Riki flipped backwards causing the Ox-King to miss and get off balance. Then Riki launched herself as hard as she could straight at the center of his chest. She slammed into him headfirst, going straight through his armor, chest, and even his bones. But not everything went according to Riki's plan. She had killed the Ox-King, he was to slow to make a good challenge even if he did train, but now she was stuck inside his chest, slowly drowning in blood.

She twisted and twitched, trying to get out, then an idea popped into her head. She gathered her energy in her palm, similar to how she created the Dodon Ray, and aimed to where she thought the side was. Then she released her beam.

It was far larger than the Dodon Ray, and made a hole large enough for her to scramble out of. She scrambled out and stood, taking massive gulps of air.

"You killed my daddy!" Shouted a voice. Riki heard something running at her from behind, and she swiped at it with her tail. She felt her tail connect with something and heard a cry, then something hit the ground.

Riki turned and saw the little girl from earlier. She was dressed in a blue armored bikini thing, with a blue cape, pink boots and gloves, and a pink helmet with a blade on top. The girl had a light skin tone and black hair.

"I won't kill you." Said Riki, turning to face the girl. "Go get stronger, then challenge me again someday. I'll happily fight you once you're stronger."

Then Riki walked off, grinning maniacally again. She had just killed one of the strongest on the planet, and she'd do it again and again. Until she was the strongest, and everyone knew it. Then challengers would come from everywhere to fight her.

And she had the locations of the two remaining members of the Turtle School. She ran in the direction of Gohan's house, wondering just how strong he was.

* * *

 ** _Did anybody get the Street Fighter reference in this chapter? Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle With a Geezer

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Riki had made it to the mountains Ox-King had circled on her map, and she was now closing in on Gohan's home. _Almost there._ She thought excitedly. _Just another hour or two_ _and I'll be able to fight another of the strongest on Earth. The Ox idiot was a disappointment, but from what I heard from those townspeople I questioned Gohan is way ahead of the Ox guy. And he's been living like a hermit so he'll have kept up with his training, so he'll be extremely strong. To bad there's no townspeople in the area for me to hunt. That last town was a blast after I killed the Ox idiot, but Gohan should be strong enough for me to not feel like killing anything after our battle._

She smiled maniacally, remembering the Ox-King's townspeople. After she'd killed the Ox-King she'd proceeded to kill all the people in the surrounding town.

That had been the most fun she'd had in years. She'd had a little bit of everything. Some long-ranged dodging, some close-ranged dodging, and more than a little hunting.

After she'd finished slaughtering all townspeople, she hadn't needed to let them live except for the Ox-Kings daughter since none of them were fighters, she'd gathered all the food in the center of the town. Then she'd drug the bodies, and piled them up in a massive mound around the things she'd gathered.

Then she'd proceeded to eat and drink her fill, admiring the mutilated corpses, and taking pleasure in the feel of blood soaking her skin.

Looking back on it she realized she hadn't changed clothes or bathed since that time, wanting to keep the blood on her for as long as possible.

Now as she ran through the trees she came to a clearing that had a small oriental style house in the center of it. The house had red brick near the bottom, and halfway up the walls, changed to white. The roof was made of what looked like black slate, and the double doors were a sea green with two red symbols in the center. _Nice place for a hermit._ Thought Riki. _Maybe after I'm done fighting the turtle students I can come back here from time to time._

She stopped running about halfway up the path, and walked slowly toward the house, taking her time so she could see potential tactical advantages. _Let's see, surrounding trees, perfect for a sneak attack. The clearing itself is pretty open, so if were equal I'll have to keep him away from the treeline so I can use my speed to my advantage. And if things get really dicey I can always aim a Dodon Ray at the house for an easy hit._

She made it to the house, watching her surroundings carefully for any sign of movement. She knocked on the door and waited, tensing as if expecting him to come out attacking.

When no answer came she relaxed. _Where is he? This place is in to good condition to be abandoned so I know he lives here. Maybe he's gone for a while. Well since I'm probably going to kill him, I guess it won't hurt to get a good meal. I am pretty hungry._

Riki kicked the door in and walked inside, still watching her surroundings warily. Inside the hut didn't have much. There was a bed, a stove, and a chair that was in front of a desk. And a few other basic household necessities that held no interest for Riki.

She sniffed the air, and followed her nose to couple of pots that smelled like they held food. She opened them and found that, much to her disappointment, they held mostly grains and vegetables, there was very little meat. "How can anyone live off of grains and vegetables? Surely he must like the taste of some bloody meat every night. He must just like his meat fresh, so he hunts some more every day. That must be it, no one eats mostly grains and vegetables." She muttered.

With that she dug into the food, grimacing at the overpowering taste of raw vegetables and uncooked rice. She'd learned how to cook, but usually didn't bother with it and ate her food raw. She usually soaked everything in the juices from her raw meat for extra flavor.

Now she simply sucked it up, attempting to ignore the bad tasting vegetables and hard grains. After she finished eating she went outside and started to stretch, getting ready for what she hoped to be an amazing battle.

After a few minutes she spotted someone walking up the path toward her. He was a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes, and a white bushy beard and eyebrows. He was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt, with black pants, and he wore a green hat, with a white ball on top.

"Hello little girl." He greeted as he approached her. "What's your name, and why are you coated in blood?" He looked concerned.

Riki looked over him, feeling somewhat underwhelmed. _He's just an old geezer. He looks around Shen's age, meaning he'll be old and decrepit. I was expecting someone like Ryu, but I'll take what I can get._

"My names Riki." She replied. "And I'm covered in blood because I killed Ox-King and everyone in his town. Then I didn't take a shower, because I wanted the blood to stay on for as long as possible."

Gohan looked at her disbelievingly for a moment. "You shouldn't joke like that, that is serious."

Riki clenched her teeth. She hated it when people treated her like a child, and those that did usually didn't live very long.

"If you don't believe me then maybe this will change your mind." She walked over to her bag, dug around inside it, then she pulled out the Ox-Kings helmet and dropped it to the ground. "Do you believe me now?" She asked.

A look of horror and grief dawned on Gohan's face as he looked at the helmet. Riki smirked, taking pleasure in the pain she was causing him.

"How could you?" He asked after a moment.

Riki sighed, she hated being asked that to. It always led to some speech about morals or whatever, and she could really care less about morals. All she wanted was a good fight.

"I killed Ox-King because I traveled all that way to fight him, and he was a complete disappointment. His people, I killed because they weren't fighters so they didn't need to live." She smiled, remembering killing them again. "That was the most fun I think I've ever had by the way, you should try it sometime."

Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but Riki cut him off.

"Don't give me this crap about moral obligations or anything. I came here to fight you, and we're going to fight." Then she grinned. "Let's just make the rules simply. You fight until you die. Whoever dies loses, whoever lives wins."

Gohan nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it's come to this. But I can see the evil in your heart, and I can see that this is the best thing that can happen."

"Yeah, whatever." Replied Riki as she slid into a stance. "Hurry up and fight."

Gohan sighed and slid into his own stance.

The two sized each other up for a moment, then sprang at each other. Riki fell backwards as Gohan's fist sailed through the air where she had been just moments before. She landed on her back, then pushed off the ground and threw a kick at Gohan's jaw.

Gohan blocked the kick and punched her in the gut and face, then kicked her away.

Riki recovered in midair, then sprang back at Gohan. The old man tried to punch her, but the punch went through an afterimage. He looked around wildly, then was thrown forward as Riki's foot connected with his back.

Riki appeared in front of him, and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. She finished with a right hook that sent Gohan flying through the house.

Riki continued her rush, but was stopped when blocked her flying kick, and landed a series of punches on her jaw. He ended with a roundhouse kick that sent Riki flying the way she had come.

She recovered, and dashed forward to meet Gohan in high speed combat. As they battled Riki slowly began to worry. She was being pushed back.

Gohan landed a punch to her stomach that doubled her over. Then he delivered a few devastating knees to her jaw, and a punch that sent her flying to the ground.

She lay there, panting heavily, trying hard to make sense of what was happening. _How can I be losing like this? He's just an old man! I beat the Ox idiot without breaking a sweat, but this guy's different._ Then a delighted grin broke out on her face. _Finally, a fight I can_ _possibly_ _lose. I may be able to lose this fight, but there's no way that's going to happen._

She slowly pushed herself up, and grinned manically at Gohan. He looked disturbed. She was still recovering, but she could stand, and this wouldn't be over until one of them was dead.

She yelled as she rushed Gohan, but she was still tired, and that slowed down her normally out of the ordinary speed. Gohan was actually her equal in strength, and he was getting tired, but his experience was giving him an amazing advantage.

Now he was simply waiting her out, so that he could finish her in one attack. As they fought, tearing across the clearing, they both knew Riki was slowing down. They both knew that she would lose.

Riki leapt backwards and aimed her finger at the ground near Gohan's feet. "Dodon Ray!" A yellow energy beam leapt out of her finger and struck the ground near the old master's feet, causing a cloud of dust to spring up.

Riki smirked and rushed to where Gohan was. Her fist connected with his stomach, and she threw a barrage of punches that all connected. After several punches she leapt into the air and threw a kick that connected with his jaw, she followed that up with a roundhouse kick that sent him through a few trees.

Gohan had recovered from his surprise enough to leap further into the forest, out of Riki's line of sight.

Riki looked uncertainly into the forest, then walked in hesitantly. She kept going, until Gohan's foot connected with her face, sending her back into the clearing where she smashed into a rock, leaving a massive dent in it.

Gohan kept coming, and released a barrage of punches and kicks on Riki, pushing her further into the rock. After several minutes of this, Riki was barely conscious, and was pushed deep into the rock.

Gohan leaped backwards and cupped his hands at his sides. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He threw his hands out aiming at Riki. A cobalt energy wave shot out of his hands and towards Riki.

She looked at the oncoming energy wave and smiled. _Well… crap._ The wave exploded on impact, and the last thing Riki before darkness took her was her skin burning.

Riki opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again, wishing she hadn't woken up. She hurt everywhere. Almost her entire body ached, and where it didn't ache it burned, and she felt like her jaw, and some of her other bones were broken. _How was he able to do all that? He's just an old geezer. I bet he's unaware that our battle is still taking place._

Riki started to push herself up, so she could continue the battle. She was able to stand, but her knees were so weak that she fell over when she tried to walk. _How can I be this weak?_ She thought as she started to crawl towards the house, dragging herself through the remains of the rock she'd been beaten into.

She continued to drag herself towards the house. She could see Gohan standing in front of it, talking to a tall girl with blue hair.

Riki got closer, and stopped when she was in the shadows next to the house. _If I keep going I'll be dead for sure. And I don't want think a Dodon Ray will be enough, even if I can hit a vital I'll still die. But I've got to try something._

Then she remembered what she'd done against the Ox-King. She aimed one hand at the ground, and concentrated. A yellow energy ball formed in front of her hand. _Perfect._ She thought as she aimed it at the ground.

"Hey what's that?" Asked the tall girl just as Riki released the blast.

Gohan whirled just in time for Riki to slam into his chest and go straight through it, passing out the other side.

She kept going for a little bit and left a trench in the ground. After she stopped, she crawled back to where Gohan was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

 _I told you our battle wouldn't be over until one of us was dead._ She told him, then she began to laugh. _I'm not dead, that means I'm the better fighter._ She continued to laugh as darkness overtook her again.

She noticed the darkness, but didn't care. She'd just beaten the strongest foe she'd ever gone up against. And if she died she didn't care.

So she continued to laugh, not caring whether that darkness was death, or unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Gohan dies... again. What do you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

When Riki awoke the first thing she noticed was the pain running through her body. _Stupid old man._ She thought irritably. _Why'd he have to go and break bones? That hurts. Oh well, he's dead now. At least he showed me that I can get far stronger._

Then she noticed the feeling of cold metal around her arms. _What in the world._ She attempted to move her arms, but found she couldn't, same for her legs and tail.

She opened her eyes, and found she was laying, face down, wrapped in bandages, on the ground outside of Gohan's house. She rolled over, looked down at herself, and saw she was wrapped in chains around her arms, and legs, and there was another chain securing her tail.

"You're awake." Said a voice from the side.

Riki looked over and saw the blue-haired girl Gohan had been talking to standing over her. She was wearing a short pink dress, with green shoes and purple socks, a glove on one hand, and a watch on the other, and she had her blue hair tied in a braid that had a ribbon on the top.

"I guess you're the one that chained me up, huh?" Said Riki, glaring at her. "You'd better release me, blueberry, or I'll get out myself. And then I'll kill you."

The blue haired girl glared right back at Riki. "Listen, your the one chained up, kid." She said, angrily. "And I'm not. You aren't in any position to be making demands. I could leave you here to die, and you couldn't do a thing about it."

Riki laughed, she just couldn't help it, she threw back her head and laughed.

"Kid, what's so funny?" Demanded the bluenette.

Riki was able to cease her laughter, and smirk at the taller girl. "You saw what I did to Gohan." She said, the blue-haired girl nodded. "You saw how I killed him." Another nod. "Now what makes you think I can't break through these chains if I really wanted to? I'm giving you a chance to save yourself, you should take advantage of it." _Not that I won't kill her if she turns out useless, but she doesn't need to know that._

Riki could see the gears turning in her head as the other girl's face paled.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Said the girl as she unlocked Riki's chains. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Asked the girl nervously as she backed away.

Riki stood and looked around the area, noting with satisfaction that Gohan's body was still exactly where she'd left it. She walked to it and looked down at the old man that had given her so much trouble.

 _Now what should I take as my trophy? It doesn't look like he's got very much on him. I guess I could take the hat, but there's probably hundreds of old men wearing hats like that scattered around the world. I need something more unique._

She crouched down over the body and began to dig through the coat trying to find pockets. After some searching she found a pocket that had been soaked through with blood when she tore through his chest.

She stuck her hand inside and found some kind of ball. It was covered in blood, but it felt kind of like glass.

She ripped it out, and saw that it was an orange ball with four stars. She frowned as she turned it over in her hand. _Why aren't the stars moving to? This is strange, but I guess I'll keep it. It is pretty unique._

She walked over to her bag, wiped the ball on her pants leg, then dropped it in. Then she walked started walking down the path leading out of the mountains.

 _That was an amazing battle._ She grinned as she thought about the next battle. _And Roshi's supposed to be even stronger than he is. This is so exciting! I might actually lose!_

"Hey!" Called a voice from behind her. Riki turned and saw the bluenette that had tied her up running towards her. She stopped a few yards away and leaned on her knees, panting.

"What do you want?" Asked Riki, already trying to decide the most interesting way to kill her.

"I wanted to ask you some questions." Replied the taller girl.

"Fine, hurry up." Responded an annoyed Riki.

"First, what's your name?" The bluenette began her slew off stupid questions.

"Riki"

"I'm Bulma, now you picked up an orange ball over there just a few minutes ago, right?" Riki nodded. _Is she really so blind that she needs to ask that?_

"Can I have it?" She asked excitedly.

Riki snorted. "Of course not. I killed him, and this ball is my trophy. Not yours."

Bulma looked confused for a moment. "Your planning to keep that ball as a trophy?"

"Obviously." Replied Riki.

"Well did you know that these balls can grant wishes?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well there are seven of these orbs, they're called Dragon Balls, and if you collect all seven you can have any wish you want granted." She explained excitedly.

Riki raised a skeptical eyebrow. _She really doesn't expect me to believe that does she?_ "Prove it."

Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled two orbs that looked just like Gohan's, except with a different number of stars, out of her belt pouch. "There, happy?"

Riki smiled as she considered her wish. _I'm going to wish for the strongest fighter on the planet to be brought to wherever I'm at. Yeah, that sounds perfect, then I won't have to waste time searching. Now I can kill her, then find the balls._

"I guess I'll need another trophy then." She said as she approached Bulma with a bloodthirsty gleam in her eye.

"Um, yeah that will probably be for the best. And you'll have to travel with me if you want to find the ball, because I'm the only person in the world that can find the balls." Said Bulma nervously as she backed away.

"Why are you the only one that can find them?" Asked Riki skeptically.

"I've got a special radar that's designed to track down the balls, and if it breaks I'm the only one that can fix it." She replied.

Riki halted, then frowned. "Crap, well I guess you get to live longer." _I really wanted to kill her though._

She ran over to Gohan's house and looked inside, trying to find another trophy. Eventually she walked out with a red staff strapped to her back.

She approached Bulma, and stopped looking excitedly at the taller girl. "Lets go. I guess you have some kind of vehicle so you can keep up with me, since I'll be running."

"Are you sure you want to run, kid? My bike will be going pretty quick and there's no way you'll be able to keep up."

"Just get out your bike and lets go!" Snapped Riki, who was getting rather annoyed. "If I say I can keep up, then I can keep up. Now hurry up, before I kill you."

Bulma gulped and hurriedly got out a bike capsule. As soon as she was on they started going down the path, out of the mountains.

Riki was surprised that Bulma's bike could keep up with her at the pace she'd set. _Guess I won't have to slow down for her._

They continued to travel for the remainder of the day, until they stopped in a clearing at nightfall.

Bulma popped out a house capsule, while Riki tossed her bag on the ground and laid down next to it.

"You're going to sleep outside?" She asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes." Answered Riki. "And if you're not ready to go at dawn I'm going to kill you, take your radar, and continue the search on my own, understand?"

Bulma gulped, then rushed inside.

Riki chuckled, she loved terrifying weaklings like that. _If only all weaklings were so easy to play with. Oh well, there's bound to be a town I can play in somewhere on this journey. And if there's not we can just make a pit-stop. I wonder how long it'll take blueberry to try to betray me? I can probably allow her the privileged of watching while I play around in a town somewhere, and that should scare her for the rest of this search. After this is done I should be able to kill her as well, then I won't have to put up with her anymore._ Riki laughed as she imagined the bluenette begging for mercy, and even more as she imagined killing her.

Riki fell asleep and dreamed of the other humans laying in bloody piles, while she battled the strongest of their race.

Riki awoke to the sound of something heavy slowly approaching her. She leapt up and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. All she saw was a turtle.

"Stupid turtle, woke me up." She grumbled. "Guess I know what's for breakfast." She walked toward the turtle ready to find out what turtle tasted like.

"Wait, don't eat me!" Shouted the turtle, looking absolutely terrified.

Riki stopped and looked at the turtle in confusion. "A talking turtle? Now I've seen everything." The turtle continued to talk while she slowly made a connection in her head. Then she smiled. _The only reports of a talking turtle are the ones about Roshi's pet. This turtle should be able to lead me to Roshi._

Then the door to the capsule house opened and Bulma came out, ready to go.

"Who are you talking to kid?" She asked, then she saw the talking turtle, and her jaw dropped. "I-It's talking..."

"No, it's being completely silent." Said Riki sarcastically as she approached the turtle. Once she was close enough she grabbed it's head and lifted it up.

"Tell me where Roshi is or I'm going to kill you, and eat you." She said threateningly.

"He lives on an island that way." Croaked the turtle, sounding completely terrified. "Now can I go?"

Riki ignored him and turned to Bulma. "You said there's a Dragon Ball in that direction, right?"

"Yep, there's one over there." She confirmed.

Riki smirked and turned back to the turtle. _This is perfect! I can get a Dragon Ball, and fight Roshi at the same time._

"Can you please let me go?" He croaked.

"Sure." Said Riki, still smirking. She let go of his head, then kicked it straight off. She heard Bulma retching off to the side as the turtle's body spewed blood everywhere.

Riki broke the shell of the turtle, then ate it raw. After she was done she stood up, licking the juices off her lips. "That was really good. I'll have to do that again sometime."

She looked at Bulma, who was staring at her, looking horrified. "What?" She asked.

"You just lied to him, and then you ate him." She said, horrified.

Riki was confused. "Is that a problem?"

Bulma looked at her incredulously. "Yes, you shouldn't lie to people."

Riki shrugged. _These weaklings and their stupid morals._ "Just get on your bike, we're leaving."

Bulma got on her bike rather quickly, and they were on their way again. Riki was even more excited now then she had been yesterday. _I'll get to fight Roshi, and get one step closer to fighting the strongest person on the planet._

They were soon stopped by an anthropomorphic orange furred bear, in purple and brown armor, black pants, and brown boots and bracers.

"Give me all of your food and I'll let you live." He said as he hopped onto the road in front of them.

Riki scoffed. "I'm going to fight somebody that's really strong, so I'd rather not wast my time killing you. I'll give you one chance to get out of the way, refuse and I'll kill you."

He laughed at her. "So, little monkey girl wants to die does she? I'll make it happen." He drew his sword and swung at her.

She smirked and caught the blade in one hand. His expression turned into one of amazement. She then pulled him towards her, and kicked him in the shoulder, which flipped him over. Then she leapt into the air and came down, slamming her knee into his throat.

She jumped off and turned back to Bulma, who was looking a little blue in the face. _What's up with her._ She simply shrugged. _Probably just amazed at how strong I am._

"Lets go." Then she started running again, not waiting for Bulma.

They kept going for a while until they came to a beach. Riki stopped and looked around for a moment. _Where's Roshi? That stupid turtle better not have lied to me._

Then she saw a group of three people further down the shoreline, and she smirked. One of them was that abnormally strong bandit she'd beaten before, another was the little girl she'd spared at the Ox-King's village, and the last one looked suspiciously like the old man she'd been searching for.

She started to walk towards them, then she turned to Bulma. "Come with me, but let me do the talking." Without waiting for a reply she walked towards the group.

When she got within earshot they still hadn't noticed her. Riki toyed with the idea of killing one of them to get their attention, but decided against it.

"Which one of you is Roshi?" She asked.

They all whirled, and upon seeing her there were varied reactions. Yamcha's face paled, the old man's expression didn't change but she couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses he was wearing, and Chi-Chi attempted to lunge at her only to be caught by Yamcha.

Riki smirked seeing the hatred on Chi-Chi's, and to a slightly lesser extent, Yamcha's face's.

"I'm Master Roshi." Said the old man. "Now what do you want with me?" Riki looked him over, and was unimpressed. He was wearing an orange button up shirt, khaki shorts, and flip flops. He had a Dragon Ball around his neck, and he was clutching a gnarled staff in his right hand.

"My name's Riki." She replied. "And I came here to fight you."

Roshi nodded. "I've heard about you." He gestured to his pupils. "These two have told me what you did to the Ox-King and his people."

Then his voice turned angry, and Riki could tell he was glaring at her. "Why did you do it, huh? Those people have just as much of a right to live as you do! You have no right to use others for sport! If you are going to fight it should not be done in the name of evil! And you have no right to hunt others like animals!"

Riki threw back her head and laughed. "I know they have a right to live." She said as her mirth subsided. "They can have life taken away just as easily as me."

Riki thought Roshi looked shocked.

"I chose to end their pathetic lives. They couldn't give me a challenge in battle, and had no potential to do so either, so they died." She smirked at the shocked expressions on everyone else's faces. "It was fun hunting them down, though. So I guess they did give me some sport before they died. Just as you three will."

Roshi, and Yamcha were gaping at her. "I won't die until I've gotten revenge for my father!" Shouted Chi-Chi.

Riki looked at the girl, and smirked. "Your father was a weakling, and a pathetic fighter. The only strong fighters I've met so far are Ryu, and Gohan. And of those two Gohan was stronger, but I liked Ryu more, it's almost sad that I killed him."

"How can you kill all those innocent people for sport?" Asked Roshi softly.

Riki smiled maniacally as she remembered her dreams. "I want to fight strong opponents, they were weak so they died. If they were stronger they could've killed me and saved themselves. Someday though, there will be no weaklings left on this planet. They will be dead in piles, and I will be fighting the strongest on the planet for what is left."

They all looked horrified at this. Riki took pleasure in their expressions of horror.

"Now I came here to fight you, but since you're training pupils that can get a lot stronger, I'll make a deal." She said to Roshi.

"What deal?" He asked. "I hardly need to make a deal with you to beat you, seeing as how you're wrapped in bandages."

"Yeah, Gohan did a number on me before he died. If Bulma hadn't been there I might be in danger of dying." She admitted reluctantly. "But my deal, is that I won't kill your pupils, and you give me that thing around your neck."

Roshi nodded. "Deal." He tossed her the orb, and watched as she walked away.

"Come on." Riki said to Bulma, as she walked by, smiling. _That turned out nicely. Now I know how to find him later, and that he is training potential challengers for me in the future._

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated._ _  
_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5: A Monster

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **Content Warning: This chapter contains a lot of gore and violence, if that makes you uncomfortable don't read.**

Riki was bored out of her mind. It had been a day since she'd left Roshi and his pupils on the beach, and she'd found nothing to do since. Bulma had insisted on stopping before dark, and that left Riki with nothing to do. She had trouble sleeping in the day.

 _I haven't had any real fun since I fought Gohan. Running around by myself all day until dark was more fun than this._ She thought angrily. _I wonder if I really do need Blueberry._ She glanced at Bulma. _Oh well, after I've gotten my wish I'm going to kill her anyway so what does it matter?_

"Hey there's a Dragon Ball straight up ahead." Said Bulma as she looked up from the device that Riki had learned was called a 'dragon radar'.

Riki looked down the road they were traveling on and saw a village up ahead. "I hope the ball's in that village." _Then maybe I can kill something again._

"Yeah, then it should be really easy to ask the villagers for the ball." Said Bulma somewhat cheerily. Then she looked sidelong at Riki. "Right?"

Riki shrugged, smirked, and kept running up the road. "Whatever you want to think blueberry."

They continued in silence, with Bulma glancing worriedly at Riki every so often, until they arrived in the village.

They stopped in the center of town. Town was a misnomer, it was really more of a small village. It had just over a dozen buildings enclosed by a wooden wall that ran around the perimeter of the village. The houses were basically the same domed thing Bulma carried inside of a capsule, only in varying shades of gray instead of white. And there were trees dotting the spaces in between the houses.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone here." Said Bulma looking around. "I think it's a ghost town."

Riki rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius. It's obvious there's people here." She said as she walked towards a door labeled 'Sherman Priest'.

"Well not all of us are insane super girls you know!" Retorted Bulma. "And why are you going to the priests house? I didn't know you were religious."

Riki sighed at her stupidity. "I'm not going there for religion dummy." She said as she raised her fist.

"Then what are you going there for Einstein?" Asked Bulma angrily.

Riki punched straight through the doorknob and opened the door. "I'm coming here first because this guy was stupid enough to label his door."

Then an old looking man leapt out of the shadows of the house and swung an axe at Riki's head.

It never connected. Riki moved to the side, and leapt into the air. Then her kick sheared the man's head off his shoulders.

The body fell to the ground, shooting blood out of the stump of it's neck. It quickly created a puddle around Riki's feet. She smiled as she looked down at the lifeless corpse, and even more as she heard Bulma scream.

A little girl came running out of the shadows of the house, sobbing, and knelt beside the old man, blubbering senselessly.

 _Can she hurry up so I can get to the good part?_ Thought Riki irritably.

The girl glared up at Riki, pure hate in her eyes. "You monster!" She screamed as she threw herself at Riki.

Riki smirked and caught the little girl by her throat, and held her suspended above the ground. The girl tried to kick Riki, but her hits didn't do a thing. She groped Riki's forearm, attempting to claw her way out of the killers grasp, but Riki's grip never weakened as she watched in glee while the girl's face changed color's as she was strangled.

Eventually her struggles stopped altogether and Riki crushed the girls throat, ensuring her death, and tossed the body to the side, smiling with sadistic glee the whole while.

She turned around, and her sadistic grin widened when she saw the white faces of Bulma and the townspeople standing outside the doorway.

She stepped out of the door, and the people backed away from her, forming a circle.

"Riki, why did you kill those people." Asked Bulma, wide-eyed, and white-faced.

"Because it's fun." Replied Riki. "Now if you get in my way you'll be joining those two."

Bulma gulped and backed away, sweating furiously.

She turned to the terrified townspeople. Her grin faded, but she kept the same gleeful light in her eyes. "Does anyone have an orange ball with stars? If someone can produce it, I'll consider sparing that person's life."

"I've got a ball like that." Said an old woman to Riki's left. "But I'd rather die than give it to a monster like you!"

Riki grin returned. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"W-What?" Stammered the old woman.

Riki chuckled. "Now I get to kill you."

The woman gave a shocked gasp, then Riki's fist slammed clean through her face. Riki pulled her arm out, it was coated in blood and gray matter, her grin widened.

She turned to Bulma. "Like I said, stay out of my way and you won't die." Then she leapt at the townspeople.

The women and children in the crowd ran, while majority of the men stayed to fight.

Riki smirked. "I love it when they're eager to die."

Her flying kick ripped clean through the gut of a man in a farmer's hat. She leapt over the hatchet swing of a man in clothes of animal skin's, and then her heel ripped through his throat.

She smiled as she looked at the bodies, then casually caught the bullets from a man's rifle.

"You're next." She said as she looked up at him.

He turned and ran the opposite direction. Riki leapt at him and swung her hand in a chop that sheared his head off his shoulders.

She heard feet running away from her and turned. The remaining five men were running down the road.

She smirked. "This is my favorite part." She vanished and appeared in front of the men, they stopped, turning white-faced.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Riki. "I'm just getting started."

Then she embedded her fist in a man's gut, and ripped it out, spewing blood, gore, and a few organ's across the road, and all over Riki.

She caught another man's punch and kicked his arm at the elbow, breaking it off. She gave him just enough time to scream before she slammed the arm into his throat, crushing it.

She turned to the remaining three, who were simply standing there wide-eyed. Riki started to walk slowly towards them, relishing the expressions of terror on their faces.

She leapt at the one standing to her left, and punched his head off with a savage uppercut. Then she vanished, appeared above another, and crushed his skull with an axe kick. The last one backed away slowly, then turned and sprinted down the street.

Riki smirked, and appeared in front of him, smiling. He turned to run, but she punched a hole through his chest from behind.

Riki looked around the town for the ones that had fled. She sprinted towards the fence that went around the perimeter of the town and leapt over it, landing right in front of the group that hadn't decided to fight.

Riki smiled and waved in a friendly greeting. "Hi, how are you?"

The group of fifteen, a mix of women, children, the elderly, and a few men in their prime turned white at the sight of her and slowly backed away, staring at her blood soaked form with wide eyes. Then they turned and ran.

Riki grinned. "I love cat and mouse."

She vanished and appeared in front of them. They skidded to a halt and were about to turn around, until Riki tore the stomach of the woman in the front wide open.

They stared at her fearfully for a moment, then they attacked.

"Fools." Muttered Riki. Then she killed them all, in the same gory fashion she'd killed everyone else.

She walked back into the village hauling as many of the bodies as she could, and she deposited them in the center of town. Then she saw Bulma edging toward the Dragon Ball, which lay covered in the blood of the old woman.

Riki strode over and snatched the Dragon Ball up, then she stuffed it into a pocket sewn inside the shirt of her blood stained gi.

"Come on." She said as she turned and walked back towards where she'd left the remaining bodies.

"Where are we going?" Asked Bulma nervously as she slowly stood up.

"You're going to help me collect and pile these bodies." Replied Riki. "Grab as many as you can and pile them there." She said gesturing towards the bodies she'd just layed down. "And if you try to run I'll track you down. And by the time I'm done you'll be begging me to kill you."

Between the two of them they gathered all the bodies in the pile within two hours. Then Riki took all the food in the village and piled it not far from the pile of bodies. After that was done she lit the whole village on fire and ate the food while watching it burn.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter made you uncomfortable. I realize this was extremely violent and gory, but that was the point.  
**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma looked down the road both ways, past the pile's of burnt corpses and houses, trying to see if Riki was asleep.

 _I'd love to find the Dragon Balls, but if it means traveling with her I'll pass. I'm going to need therapy to get over this._

Once Bulma was sure Riki wasn't there she started walking slowly toward the exit to the village, constantly looking over her shoulder for Riki.

Bulma got a few feet away from the entrance when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going Blueberry?" Asked Riki in that strange tone that seemed unique to her. It was cold, and kind of psychotic, Bulma had never heard anything like it before she met Riki.

Bulma slowly turned around, silently hoping with all her heart she wouldn't see what she already knew was there.

"Hey Riki." Said Bulma fearfully as her eyes fell upon the murderer she'd been traveling with, and she felt the blood drain from her face.

Riki was standing there, in the same blood-soaked rags she'd been in last night when Bulma had been forced to drag the bodies to piles. Blood had gotten into Riki's hair and onto her face, so her hair and face were streaked red, giving her the appearance of something returned from the dead.

What drew Bulma's attention the most, and terrified her out of her mind, was the dragon radar Riki was bouncing in the palm of her hand, and the predatory smirk on her face, giving her a demonic look.

"Nice day, huh?" She finished nervously. Looking at all directions out of the corners of her eyes for a method of escape.

The little psychopath let out a predatory chuckle as she glance from the radar to Bulma.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun last night. Then I found something interesting when I woke up." Riki said her predatory look never fading.

 _I hope she didn't find out how to work the radar._ Thought Bulma, fearing for her life. _If she did I'm dead._

"When we met you told me I needed you to work this thing." Said Riki, gesturing to the radar.

"This mourning I noticed you'd dropped it, so I picked it up and tapped this button." Bulma felt her heart drop to her stomach as Riki pushed the button on the top of the radar and it beeped on, revealing the locations of the Dragon Balls, and making her useless.

She knew Riki had seen the effect turning on the radar had on Bulma when the blood-stained little girl started to walk towards her, like a predator approaching it's prey.

Bulma felt her heart start to hammer through her chest as Riki closed half the distance between them, Bulma started to back away slowly, then she turned around and sprinted towards the exit.

She heard Riki laugh, then felt pain explode in her abdomen. Bulma cried out as she doubled over, clutching the place where Riki had punched her. The pain couldn't be categorized as something that came from a punch, it felt like there was more force than a large scale explosion.

Bulma heard chuckling from above her and was barely able to lift her head to see Riki standing there with a cruel smirk Bulma remembered all to well, the same look Riki had worn last night.

Then Bulma felt her her chin explode as Riki kicked her back into the town. She felt herself go through a pile of bodies, then she slid along the ground, leaving a small trench.

As she lay there, her vision blurred as she fought to remain conscious. _If I fall unconscious she'll kill me for sure!_

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and she attempted to scrabble backwards, but a foot slammed onto the point where her shoulder connected to the rest of her body, not with enough cause very much pain, but enough to keep her from moving.

"You lied to me Blueberry." Said Riki as she applied more pressure to Bulma's shoulder, causing the young scientist to scream with pain.

Riki continued to increase the pressure slowly. "You were going to steal the Dragon Balls from me then use them for your own wish." Bulma heard the satisfaction in Riki's voice grow as her screams reached a higher pitch.

"No, I wasn't!" Cried Bulma desperately as tears of pain fell from her eyes. "I swear! Please stop!" Bulma was sobbing at this point, but the pressure and pain decreased to almost nothing.

Bulma could make out the blurred form of Riki leaning closer to her through her tears. "I'm going to have a lot of fun making you beg for death Blueberry." She said calmly, then the pain came again.

Bulma heard Riki start to laugh as Bulma's screams began anew.

"Please! Stop!" Begged Bulma. Riki's laughter only got louder.

"I can help you!" She screamed through the pain. Riki's kept laughing.

"I'll do whatever you want, just make it stop!" Cried Bulma.

The pain decreased to a more tolerable level this time.

"Whatever I want?" Asked Riki.

Bulma nodded as she looked into Riki's pitiless black eyes.

A smirk came into Riki's face as she removed her foot and stepped back. "If you swear to do whatever I say, I won't kill you."

Bulma nodded again, not trusting herself to speak, and not believing what was happening.

Riki walked to the pile of bodies and started digging. After a moment she stooped and came back with a knife.

The twelve year old stopped in front of Bulma and helped the blue-haired girl up. Then made a big cut across the palm of her own hand.

"Are you crazy?!" Exclaimed Bulma. _Of course she is, why do I even ask?_

Riki offered her the knife, and her hand as though she was asking for a handshake.

Bulma looked from one to the other uncomprehendingly for a moment, then understood. _She wants me to make some sort of blood oath with her. If I break it she really will kill me!_

Bulma hastily took the knife and make a similar cut across her hand, then she turned to Riki.

The murderer didn't hesitate as she took Bulma's hand and squeezed it, hard. She held it for a moment, then let it go.

"Find a bandage for your hand." She said as she walked away. "We leave soon."

 _ **Riki's POV**_

Riki walked away, smirking with satisfaction. _I got to have some fun with Blueberry, and make her my servant all in one day. Maybe I won't decide to kill her later once she's useless like all the other weaklings… Nah, I'm gonna kill her to, she screams way to good for me not to. I'll have to do that again sometime._

As Riki strode toward the building she'd put her things in overnight she tore off a piece of her blood-stained clothing and wrapped it around her hand. Then she stopped and looked down at her clothes.

 _Haven't I been wearing the same clothes since I slaughtered the Ox man? I should probably change sometime soon. I guess I'll change when I get to my stuff._

Riki got to the house she'd slept in and pulled a green gi with a red belt, wristbands, and a yellow undershirt out of her bag. She put it on and placed her old one in the bag.

 _I like the blood covered one better._ She thought as she walked towards where Bulma was waiting with her bag. _But this one will work._

"Let's get going." Said Riki as she tossed Bulma her radar.

The bluenette caught it with surprise, then shrugged and popped a motorcycle out of a capsule.

After she was seated she glanced at the radar, then took off after getting a nod from Riki.

 _I really wish that stupid thing was faster._ Thought Riki with annoyance. Then a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, blueberry, you invent stuff right?" She asked over the sound of the engine.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Replied Bulma cautiously.

"I want you to come up with a way for those things to go faster after I've made my wish."

Bulma looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Sure, I'll get right on that."

They went on in silence for a while, going through a dessert towards the next ball.

"Hey Riki, what's your wish going to be?" Asked Bulma after several hours of silent travel.

"I'm going to wish for the strongest person in the world to be brought to wherever I am at the time, then I'm going to fight him." Replied Riki, grinning at the thought.

"The balls grant any wish and your going to wish for that?" Replied Bulma skeptically. "Wouldn't it be better to wish for all the strawberries in the world or something?"

Riki frowned at her companion. _Strawberries? She's crazy, if I want berries I'll just take them._

"Why would I wish for something stupid like strawberries?" Replied Riki. "I can just take those. But if I didn't wish for the strongest fighter I'd have to waste time looking for him, and I don't want to wait, I want to fight as soon as possible!"

 _ **Bulma's POV**_

 _She's got to be insane!_ Thought Bulma as she road through the dessert beside Riki. _There's no way anyone in the world is as strong as she is, or stronger! I just hope there is someone for the Dragon to bring to her!_

As they neared the location of the next dragon ball Bulma noticed Riki grinning.

"What's up?" She asked cautiously.

"I've been here before." Replied Riki. "This is where I killed the Ox-Man."

"Ox-Man?"

"Yeah, I don't remember his actual name." Replied Riki. "You remember that girl on the beach? He was her father."

 _No wonder that girl hated Riki so much, I can only imagine what it must feel like to watch Riki kill someone close to you._

They kept going, getting ever closer. Bulma was actually kind of looking forward to getting this ball, she'd be a little closer to getting this journey over with. Then, she saw the ruins.

"What's that?" She muttered as she rode closer to what looked like a ruined house with a mound that she could just make out.

Once she got close enough to make out exactly what it was, she retched over the side of her bike.

The house was simply a burned and cracked shell, and the mound was a mound of burned and broken bodies, just like the ones at the village she'd left behind. Except this mound was covered with flies and crows, and the bodies were rotting, the stench of rotting bodies was everywhere, and Riki was laughing.

"Can't handle it Blueberry?" Teased the murderer as she doubled over laughing.

Bulma merely stared back at her in horror. "How could you do something like this to so many people?" She muttered softly, half talking to herself.

Riki straightened, still smiling. "Because I felt like it." She replied. "I really hope that girl I let live gets strong enough to fight me, she showed some promise."

"Because you felt like it?" Muttered Bulma with horror. _That's what that little girl went through. She didn't deserve this, no one does. This is awful!_

"Now, lets go get the ball." Said Riki as she walked past the mound of bodies.

Bulma followed, careful not to look at the mound, then she realized she was walking past another, and another, then they got to the center of town.

There were three mounds of bodies placed seemingly at random among the burned ruins of various buildings, and in the center there was one massive body that had been so attacked by the crows and flies that it was barely recognizable.

"That was the Ox-Man." Said Riki as they passed it. "A pathetically easy kill, I was hoping for more entertainment from him, but oh well. His people were entertaining enough."

Then Riki turned to Bulma and held out her hand. "Give me the radar, I'll go find the ball."

Bulma handed the radar to Riki hesitantly, then stepped back as Riki took off towards a castle that was on a somewhat distant hilltop.

Bulma was standing around, waiting for Riki, then she heard screams coming from the castle. The blue-haired scientist stood there for a moment, then ran toward the sound of the screams.

* * *

 ** _Any Reviews will be very much appreciated._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


End file.
